This invention relates to a sliding clasp fastener and more particularly, to one having a pair of sliders movable on and along the rows of interlocking elements of a pair of fastener stringers, the sliders having their respective element-separating ends disposed in spaced-apart confronting relationship and being interlinked by a retainer ring.